Stranded With You
by DeathAngel'sKiss
Summary: I had this up a long time ago but it got lost somewhere...AnzuSeto: It was the teacher's fault that he made them work on this project together, so it would also be his fault that their boat crashed and left them stranded on an island...together! T 4 now!
1. Her Dairy

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or its characters...to bad, so sad.

Summary: What happens when an end of the school year class report goes horrible wrong? Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba soon find themselves stranded on a deserted island with one another. Can they get along with one another for two seconds to figure how to get off the island or will they kill one another? Ooooooooooh, this is going to be good.

...   
DeathAngel'sKiss- I had to think long and hard over this, for about two weeks. .

Kaiba- Over what, the story line.

DeathAngel'sKiss- No...Over the title.

Kaiba- O.o

DeathAngel'sKiss- Yah, so you readers better like the title. Any who, here's 'Stranded with You', 'Her Dairy'.   
...

thinking-'blahblah'   
speaking-"blahblah"   
flashbacks or dairy entries-'blahblah' / blahblah

Stranded With You

Chapter One: Her Dairy

Tea Gardner ran through the school hall like something evil was on her heels. It was the last day of school before Summer Break, the last day of her Junior year. Her science class was going to go to the ocean to study the creators living in it for the whole day. But to more important matters like today was the last day school and she was going to late for class!!

'Tea you idiot! You forgot to set your alarm clock!'

She rounded a corner and ran smack into someone's chest. Tea landed on the top of the person and their books and papers went flying everywhere. She silently cursed to herself and her luck while holding her spinning head with a shaky hand.

'God, what's the person made of? All muscle?'

"I'm very sorry! I was in a hurry to get to class."

"Watch where your going Gardner."

'That voice! Dear God, not him, anybody but him! Please, pretty please?'

"Are you going to get off me or do you enjoy having me pinned under you?"

'Damn you God.'

Tea looked down and into the face of none other than the Seto Kaiba. He was on his back looking up at her. The glare on his face clearly stated he was not very happy. Her legs were around his waist and her hands were on his chest, pinning him to the floor. Tea blushed a bright red but soon rolled off the CEO of Kaibacorp and into her feet. Tea grabbed her scattered papers and books.

"I am very sorry Kaiba!"

With that said Tea was once again off running to her first period class. Seto picked up his stuff with a scowl and silently vowed to get the cheerleader of the geek squad back. Turning to go, Seto knowtest that he picked up a small, black leather book.

'Must be Gardner's. Wonder what she has in it.'

A smirk reached his lips as he tucked the book under his arm and headed to his class. He didn't care if he was late or not, the teachers were to afraid to lose their precious jobs, so they never wrote him up. He walked casually into his English class. Sitting down in his seat in the back corner, Seto took out his computer and the black book. The computer was in front of the book, hiding it. Seto picked the small lock on it with a paper clip. A small click told him that it opened. Turning the cover over revealed small, perfect script on blank paper and dates for each page.

'Her diary...'

An evil smirk found itself on his face. Seto read the first entry in her dairy; the date was the day after the Battle City Tournament. It read:

'Yugi stopped Mirik's evil side from taken over the world and sending people to the Shadow Realm. Mei and everyone are ok...for now anyways. You should have seen Joey when he saw Mei wake and was fine; I think our Joey Wheeler has finally found someone who can put up with him. Wow...miracles do happen I guess. Speaking of which, I think Triston and Duke aren't the only ones who have their eyes on Trinity. Yugi has been acting weird when ever he is around her; he blushes when she smiles or talks to him. It is so cute to see him act like that.  
Anyways, I got off track of other things like the battle with Seto Kaiba. That battle between Kaiba and Yugi was unreal! He almost had Yugi! I bet he would have wiped the floor with Yugi if he only believed in the heart of the cards, scary. Joey and I got into a fight over Kaiba. He said that Kaiba was a heartless bastard! I told him that he was very wrong. Its not that I like Kaiba or anything, it's just that someone should never judge another harshly. So of course Joey demanded that I name one thing that even suggests that Kaiba has a heart. Mokuba. Now that was a no brainier. Thank god Yugi stuck up for me, for a moment I thought Joey was going to throw me into the freezing cold fountain in the park or something to clear my head. If Joey or Seto ever reads this they would die from shock and/or anger probably, and then murder me. Well, I guess I covered everything so...seeya.'

Tea Gardner (A.M.)

Seto was in shock that Gardner had said...written, or whatever, that stuff about him. Anger soon took over and all he wanted to do was burn the book, then find Tea Gardner and giver her a piece of his mind. But he instead found himself once again shock when he turned over the page. On the back of it was a drawing she did which took up the whole page, but that's not what shocked him. The reason was because it was a sketch of him, when he was battling Yugi Muto in the tournament. He was standing on his dueling platform, cards in his right hand, arms crossing over his chest and his icy glare set firmly on his face. Behind him, as a background scene, was his three-headed blue eyes white dragon. The whole thing was done in black ink, no color, it seemed unreal. Seto studied for a few more minutes before turning to the next entry in the dairy. It was written a few weeks after the first entry.

'Guess what!! I got to spend the whole day with Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba! He is such a cutie; I bet he is going to have a lot of girls chasing him in high school like his brother has. Anyways, it seemed that Kaiba was to busy to play with him so I guess I was next on his list and called me. So of course I said yes, but I had to cancel my plans to hang with the guys...oh well. So the first thing we did was go to the arcades. Man...That kid can play a mean game of arcades! But I got him on the dance game. We had lunch at the mall then went to the Muto's Card Shop. We both bought a few packs and we got some really good cards in them, Mokuba got a baby dragon while I got...a dark magian! Is that cool or what!? Afterwards he come over to the house and helped me with cleaning the basement. We found a bunch of old junk down there; I think we played more that we cleaned. We also found my dad's old cards that he gave to me a long time ago!!! So before Mokuba had to go, we played a little match, his cards against mine. I won, but Mokuba said he get better and beat me next time...I told him I would be waiting. Well that's it...seeya.'

Tea Gardner (A.M.)

Seto had always wondered where his little brother had gone that day. He had come home early from a meeting to find that his brother was gone. It was almost dark before Mokuba returned home. He had asked him what he had done but all Mokuba would say was that he hanged out with a friend all day. Now he knew which friend he was with and what they did. Turning the page over he found a drawing of Mokuba smiling and playing a game of Duel Monsters.

'So she draws things that happened on the day she writes about, interesting.'

Before Seto could read the next entry, the bell for second period rang out. Gathering all his things and the dairy, he headed for his locker. On his way over he was bumped from behind again, not by Gardner, but an ugly fan girl. She blushed a deep red and stumbled on her words as she tried to talk to him.

"I'm s...so sss...sorry a...about that! H...here I ww...wanted t...to give this t...to you."

'Great another love note. I don't have time for this, at least when I bump into Tea she doesn't stutter and her face is pretty...WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!!!'

"Hey Kaiba!!!"

Kaiba turned away from the still blushing fan girl so see Tea Gardner running towards him. She stopped in front of him and was about to say something but noticed the fan girl. The girl glared at Tea when she turned and grabbed Seto's arm.

"Can I borrow him for a sec? Thanks!"

She lead him away before the girl could protest. She lead him to an unused room and locked the door. She waited by the door to see if anyone had followed and tried to lison to their conversation. The quietness soon got to Seto and he became annoyed.

"What do you want Gardner. I've got class in two minutes and don't want to be late, as do you."

"I'm touched that you care but I need to ask you something, please?"

"Whatever."

"When I bumped into you this morning did you find a black book anywhere?"

"..."

"Did you, I really need to know."

"Why, what's in it."

"...nothing. So have you seen it?"

"No."

"Um...ok. Well, seeya."

Tea unlock the door and headed down the hall. As soon as he stepped out fan girls stormed him. All of them headed him letters and notes. Seto ignored them as he watched Tea disappear around the hall.

'Why do I feel bad about lying to her? Whatever.'

...   
(AN: I'm going to skip to their last class of the day so the story can get going."

It was the last period of the day, Science class...with her, Tea Gardner. Seto had read her whole dairy; he read it instead of typing on his computer in class...very weird. There were things in it about her that he bet no one knew about, not even her geeky friends. The drawings and sketches where also very good to, there was about ten or so pictures of her friends and some more of him and Mokuba. But now it was time to give back her book but not with out a little blackmail first. He walked down the hall past his locker and to a very worried Tea Gardner by her locker.

'She is still worried about losing her dairy...'

He stood beside her and wanted for her to notice him there. It took almost five minutes before she glanced at him. Upon seeing him so close she stumbled and fell on her butt in shock. When Tea got back up, a light blush was painted across her face.

"What do you want Kaiba?"

"I found your book."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dairy."

"You read it!?"

"Yes."

"Whatever! Just give it back! Please?"

"...No. But I might give it back and keep my mouth shut for a price..."

"Blackmail."

"Yes, something like that."

At that moment the late bell rang loudly and the two students sprinted for their class. Tea ran because she hated being late and the teacher, Mr. Knottington, hated late students and would give the them tons of homework. Kaiba ran because the teacher was not afraid of losing his job and so he held no fear for Kaiba.

When they reached their class the teacher stood by the door. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot on the tile flooring. He glared at the two, Tea flinched and Kaiba just waited for the worst to be said.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, Mrs. Gardner and Mr. Kaiba. I never would have thought in all my life that my two best students would show up late for class, guess I was proven wrong. Students need to learn that they can't miss even a few minutes of class to have abit of fun. As your punishment you two will not accompany the class to the Aquarium today and will do a report about marine life over summer break."

"That should be easy enough."

"I'm not finished Mr. Kaiba. You both will work together as partners no help from anyone else, you must take down notes and write ideas in an journal on your findings, and finally turn in fifteen page report, hand written in black ink mind you, to me at the beginning to the next school year."

"What! But that's unfair; this is our first time late to class! The others' punishments weren't as harsh as this!"

"Yes I agree with Gardner, Mr. Knottington."

"Well, I guess you won't be late to class on the last day of school then. Now if you will excuse me, I have students to attend to."

He walked pass to two stunned students and headed for the school's front doors were a bus load of high school students sat waiting. The bus drove off leaving behind it a cloud of smoke. After a few moments Tea turned to Kaiba who stood beside her and glared hard up at him.

"This is all your fault just to let you know. I really, really hate you right now."   
...

DeathAngel'sKiss- Well how was it? Please Review so I know its ok to go on. THANKZ!!!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to my loving family...loving? Yah right! Teehee!


	2. Boat Trip Into Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or its characters...to bad, so sad.

Summary: What happens when an end of the school year class report goes hurrible wrong? Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba soon find themselves stranded on a desearted island with one another. Can they get along with one another for two seconds to figure how to get off the island or will they kill one another? Ooooooooooh, this is going to be good. 

...   
DeathAngel'sKiss- Well that was a relief.

Kaiba- What are you mumbuling about now.

DeathAngel'sKiss- I pasted anatomy the first 6 weeks. YAH!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! 

Kaiba- Anatomy is far to easy anyways. You need hands on exsperance. 

DeathAngel'sKiss- O.o Yah...I'll pretend I didn't hear you. Here's 'Stranded With You', 'Boat Trip into Hell'.   
... 

thinking-'blahblah'   
speaking-"blahblah"   
flashbacks or dairy entries-'blahblah' / blahblah

Stranded With You

Chapter Two: Boat Trip into Hell 

4:58 

4:59 

5:00-   
BEEP!!! BEEP!!!!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...Tea's alarm clock lay smashed to bits on her bedside table. She was NOT a morning person. She lazily got out of bed and into her bathroom. 

5:09- 

After a quick shower and change of clothes, she headed foe the kitchan for a lite breakfast. By the door were packed bags of clothes and other girl things.

5:15- 

Tea was almost finished with her food when the doorbell rang. Opening the door revealed Seto Kaiba on her front porch. He wore his unsual attire of a black shirt, black jeans with many strapes, and his trench coat also with it's many strapes. In his hand he held his breifcase and his ever present laptop. Tea bet that he also had his dueling deck on him some where.

"Are you ready."

"Good morning to you too. I am almost ready just a second, come on in."

Tea headed back towards the kitchan and wash her dirty dishes. As she was doing that Kaiba signaled his driver to pack away her bags in the limo. He then stood quietly in her living room and looked around. There were pictures of her and her family, also a couple shots of her friends. Kaiba looked at the pictures a second time when he saw that she had no baby pictures up, in fact the youngest picture of her, she looked about ten or so. Weird. 

Tea walked in to the room with a pen and paper in hand. She wrote something down but stopped short and turned to him.

"How long are we going to be on the boat for?"

"Two weeks."

She nodded and finished her writing. She then placed the paper on a table while checking the windows and doors to see if they were locked. Seto walked over to the paper she wrote on and read it. 

John and Mary Gardner,

I will be with Seto Kaiba doing that report for Mr. Knottington's class. Be back in two weeks. Tell the guys that my staying at my aunt's house for that time if they ask for me, k? Bye.

Love,   
Tea 

Seto wondered why she didn't just write Mom and Dad, weird. Tea walked in and saw him staring at the paper.

"It's to let my parents know that I will be gone and when to exspect me home."

"Whatever, let's go already."

The two got into the car and it drive off into the direction of the boat docks where Kaiba had a boat waiting for them to sail out to sea. As they arrived, men in black suits and shades carried onto their boat...or battleship Tea thought, their luggage and high tech equipment. Finaully Tea and Kaiba got onto the boat but did not leave the port until Kaiba checked to see if ever nok and crany was 100 to his satisfactury. At about 6:00 the two of they finually left to open the waters of the Pacific Ocean.

Kaiba steered the boat while Tea sat in a set behind him. The day ways a beautiful one; the sun was warm, no cloud was in sight, and ocean was a sight to see with no land for miles. It truely was a sight to see but soon the quietness got to her.

"So how is Mokuba doing?"

Seto didn't answer right away but finually gave her the shortest answer possible.

"He's fine."

"That's good to hear. How about you? Is your company still booming?"

"..." 

He didn't answer her at all. If he did answer, he would have said that...no, he wasn't alright. In fact, he had a small cold coming on and his company was in an up roar. A company that manufacured in high tech equipment; older than Kaiba Corp, was becoming big in sales and the old men who runned the business would not tell him the CEO of the company was. So he couldn't buy them out, just thinking about that meeting with a bunch of old farts made his blood boil. Kaiba Corp now had a faceless enemy in sales and production. Add having to spend two weeks with Gardner on a report for a stupid teacher and his life just got better and better. 

... 

DeathAngel'sKiss- Well how was it? Please Review so I know its ok to go on. THANKZ!!!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to all those who hate their teachers...don't be shy, we know you do... ! teehee!


End file.
